紅玉的試煉 改
戰鬥資訊 __TOC__ 卡邦庫爾 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用魔法終結卡邦庫爾 |mission-3 = 召喚迪亞波羅斯 |mission-4 = 隊伍最多5人 (包含同行者) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = 信賴度莫古利 (ALL 5%) |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 卡邦庫爾 |drop = }} Boss 能力 * Ruby Light: Reflect all spells to caster * Healing Ruby: Restore 1,500,000 HP to caster * Ruby Mischief: Reflect all spells for 3 turns to one enemy * Ruby Flash: Magic damage (1.2x) to one enemy * Ruby Sparkle: Magic damage (1.35x) to all enemies. Decrease light resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies * Metamorphosis1: Increase MAG (100%) for 999 turns to caster. Decrease SPR (99%) for 999 turns to caster * Metamorphosis2: Remove all buffs and debuffs from caster * Dark power is running wild!: No effect * The wall of light has been destroyed by darkness!: Remove all buffs and debuffs from caster * The light's spark is changing: Increase dark resistance (50%) for 99 turns to caster * Searing Light: Light magic damage (1.5x) to all enemies * Searing Light Over: Light magic damage (1.7x) to all enemies * Banishga: Light magic damage (2.3x) to all enemies * Silencega: Inflict silence (100%) to all enemies * Confuse: Inflict confuse (50%) to one enemy * Stop: Inflict stop (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy * Death: Instant KO (100%) to one enemy Attack Pattern Conditional Attacks * First turn: ** Dark power is running wild! ** The light's spark is changing ** Ruby Light * 60%/40%/20% HP ** Healing Ruby ** Continues with the attack pattern for that phase Light Mode * Has 10 actions each turn * When reverting to Light Mode ** Metamorphosis2 ** The light's spark is changing ** Continues with the attack pattern for that turn * Ruby Light and Ruby Sparkle every turn * Banishga every 2 turns * Other actions: ** 2x Ruby Flash (first cast to the unit with highest SPR) ** Banishga ** (30%) Stop (Once/turn; to the unit with highest MP) ** Confuse ** Remaining actions are Ruby Flash ** Under 50% HP: Casts Ruby Mischief (to the unit with lowest HP) before ending the turn * DOES NOT use any Normal attacks * Switches to Dark Mode once you hit Carbuncle with dark element physical or magic damage in 2 different turns. ** Diabolos doesn't count. ** Multiple instances in one turn, including multiple units' damage or Dualcast/Dual Wield, count as one. ** The two turns may be non-consecutive. Dark Mode * Has 10 actions each turn * After hit with dark element attacks for the second time ** The wall of light has been destroyed by darkness! ** Metamorphosis1 ** Continues with the attack pattern for that turn * Above 60% HP: Uses Searing light over every 3 turns * Under 40% HP: Uses Searing light over every 2 turns * Other actions: ** (30%) Death (Once/turn; to the unit with highest MAG) ** 2x Ruby Flash (first cast to the unit with highest SPR) ** Ruby Sparkle ** Banishga ** Silencega ** Remaining actions are Ruby Flash ** Under 50% HP: Casts Ruby Mischief (to the unit with lowest HP) before ending the turn * DOES NOT use any Normal attacks * Switches to Light Mode after 3 turns have passed in Dark Mode Tips * 參考討論 * To clear the "Defeat Carbuncle with magic" achievement, you need to do one of following: ** Dispel Carbuncle's reflect before using the magic spell *** Remember that dispel will also remove its SPR debuff in Dark Mode, forcing you to face its extremely high base SPR. *** You can dispel in the middle of chain and use said magic spell to overkill. Damage is calculated when a magic/ability is casted, and won't change even if the target's SPR debuff is removed. ** Use magic spells with an Ignore SPR component ** Use Level 8 Black Magic (e.g. Tornado, Flood, Quake) Normal Route * Given Carbuncle's high SPR and even higher DEF in Light Mode, the following will allow it to be reliably damaged: ** Bypass with fixed damage; follow the Double Dice Route below. ** Force it into Dark Mode by using dark damage (excluding Diabolos) on two different turns. It will then debuff its own SPR, setting it to 30. *** If using dark magic spells, remember to dispel the reflect first. *** Multiple instances of dark damage in one turn, Dualcast/Dual Wield included, will still count as one. *** The two turns may be non-consecutive. * After forcing it into Dark Mode, it will dispel any debuff and apply a +100% MAG buff to itself. This means you will have to tank Ruby Flash and Ruby Sparkle from 900 MAG, given that its other light-based attacks were resisted. ** Break its MAG afterward, but do not dispel as that will also remove its self-imposed SPR debuff. * To deal with Death, use the following: ** Provoke tank with Genji Shield or Safety Bit ** Safety Bit or use Reraise on the unit with the highest MAG. * Suggested roles: ** Magic AoE cover tank, +150% light resistance with the highest SPR *** Note that Ruby Flash and Ruby Sparkle are non-elemental ** MAG breaker (no other breaker is required) ** Anyone with dark elemental weapon ** Magic chainer/finisher ** Death countermeasure (see above) ** Silence, confuse, and stop resistance ** SPR/MAG buffer and mitigator ** Healer ** Summoner (optional) Double Dice Route * Slow but safe method involves leaving Carbuncle in Light Mode and using Setzer's Double Dice. Damage done can be increased by using elements (aside from light/dark), chains, and Beast Killer effects. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigma Videos Youtube